Morgana
|englishva= }} Morgana is a playable character from Persona 5. He is a member and the second-in-command of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Appearances *''Persona 5'' / Royal: Playable Character; Magician Confidant **''Persona 5 (Manga)'' / Mementos Mission: Major Character **''Persona 5 The Animation The Day Breakers: Major Character **Persona 5 The Animation: Major Character *Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight: Playable Character *Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight: DLC support voice *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Playable Character **Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth Roundabout Special'' Design In the Metaverse, Morgana is an anthropomorphic and biped tuxedo cat with a large spheroidal head. His fur's predominantly black, with the exception of his limbs and tail, which also appear white. The bottom front half of his face is also white. Morgana wears a mask that covers the majority of his face (which can be unbuttoned from behind) with elliptic eyes which consist of white sclera, blue irises and black pupils. His outer ears are black with white inner ears. In addition, he has a yellow scarf around his neck and an utility belt around his hips, with two golden buttons and two bags attached. In the real world, Morgana retains the anatomy of a normal house cat. The fur coat on his body remains the same. His head is no longer covered by a mask, and is predominantly black with the exception of his muzzle, which is white. His blue irises now cover his entire eyes, hiding his sclera. He wears a yellow collar in place of his scarf and no longer wears a belt. In the Metaverse, Morgana can transform into a van which is based on the . The paint is dominantly black, with three yellow stripes on the hood (with the middle one being the thickest) and though they are symmetrical with one another, they are asymmetrically aligned with the vehicle itself, as they converge toward his left windshield. On the grille, there's a small golden emblem representing Morgana's biped head. In addition, the headlights represent his eyes, his ears are attached on the front side of the roof, and his tail is attached on the back. Unlike a normal vehicle, it can also bend. Morgana's anthropomorphic look is always the one displayed in his dialogue portrait, no matter what form he's actually in or if they're in the real world. However, after the Metaverse has been erased alongside his Metaverse form, he's instead perceived as a normal house-cat. In Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight, Morgana appears in his anthropomorphic form. For his Ball Stage Outfit, he retains his mask, but no longer wears an utility belt. Instead, he wears a white t-shirt with a gold "M" logo, with small "BAD⭐CAT" letters engraved below. He attains a large red scarf and black sneakers with gold shoelaces and white soles. He also wears a large gold crown on his head, with large "KING" letters carved around it, repeating the same word twice. Red diamond shaped gems are engraved between those letters, with the exception of those between "G" and "K," as they're shaped like stars instead, serving as word spacing. Additionally, he also wears a golden chain bracelet on his left wrist. Personality Morgana is a strange catlike creature that suffers from amnesia, as he doesn't remember what he is or how he was born. While appearing to be a cat, Morgana emphatically insists to be a human, and sticks with the team as he believes they'll be able to help him discover his origins and regain his true form. Morgana becomes irritated when he's called and being thought of as nothing more than a cat, as it lessens his sense of belonging; this is likely one of the reasons that instigated his heated relationship with Ryuji Sakamoto. Despite this, Morgana easily got used to his lifestyle as a cat, and often meows and self-grooms. Morgana's seen purposefully acting overconfident and exaggerating the height of his own worth, and also acting more masculine than he naturally is. However, the reasoning and intent can vary: he might do it as an innocent joke, try to build confidence in his feelings or forget about his doubts about his identity, change himself in order to be accepted, and at worst it's used when he enters a state of denial. Despite his efforts to hide his vulnerabilities early on, there are times when he's more open, most notable example being when he's alone with the protagonist, as he seems to have trust in him. He's shown to speak his mind in front of him, and shares most of his worries and frustrations as well; he even tried tell him about his deepest insecurities when he felt uncertain about his identity, but failed to muster the courage to do so. He also shows a very gentlemanly side towards Ann Takamaki, whom he develops a crush on for her kindness, bravery and beauty; he refers to her as "Lady Ann," believing it to be chivalrous. That being said, even she isn't safe from Morgana's smart remarks at times, which are usually directed towards her terrible acting skills. Despite his cocky attitude, Morgana is actually quite level-headed, having the sense to know when it's best to retreat and fight another day, as well as often warning the others not to let their emotions get the better of them. However, this level-headedness is not absolute, as he's shown to get engrossed by stuff he perceives as valuable, especially "the embodiment of human desire". When something that fits that description is in display, he loses all sense of reason and starts fawning over it, as demonstrated with Kamoshida's treasure. This proves to be his undoing in Madarame's Palace, where his touching of a golden vase containing a Treasure Demon results in the entire team sans Joker getting trapped in a laser cage. Morgana is also very intelligent, as he displays extensive knowledge about Palaces and the Metaverse, though much of this tends to be hunches and fragments from his memories. Additionally, he demonstrates a rich dictionary and knowledge when it applies to one's well-being and even exhibits a sense of style. However, he's shown to be very socially awkward and also unfamiliar with modern technology, as he's shown confusion in the concept of a mobile phone or Futaba's hacking abilities. Morgana's a heavy daydreamer as well, as he's shown to fantasize about what would happen if he were to become human, to the point where he imagines his supposed true form having the appearance a handsome man while living a luxurious life. Additionally, Morgana's hopeful about Ann as well, trying everything he can think of to convince her to fall in love with him in return. In reality, Ann doesn't realize that Morgana has feelings for her in the first place. Despite his tendencies, Morgana takes responsibility when necessary, either showing feelings of guilt or outright apologizing if he's made a mistake. So when his expectations are betrayed, he keeps it to himself and learns to live with the truth, even though it leaves him disappointed or heartbroken. However, one way he copes with the truth is by trying to appreciate what he has already, as Morgana expresses that even if he doesn't turn out to be human, his fate could be worse, being a strange creature instead of a cat; and despite what Ann thinks of him, he only wants her to be happy in the end. Morgana also shows a sense of justice and the belief in doing the right thing, as he's shown to believe that the ideal person for him is a hero figure that helps people in need, to the point where he's been hoping that this was his true identity, including how he might act gallantly at times. However, these feelings could easily be muffled, as he's shown to be desperate to become human and in turn have a place to belong, which Ann describes as "wanting someone to save him too." His plight even blinded him from his sense of morality at one point, as he was willing to steal Suguru Kamoshida's heart at the risk of causing a mental shutdown within him, fully understanding the consequences behind that outcome. But even so, he still tried to avoid causing harm as much as possible, as he's neglected the avenue of directly killing Kamoshida's Shadow. However, when the Phantom Thieves give him a place to belong, his just self is unleashed. These morals are also what helps him and Ryuji put aside their differences and allow the two to work together, most notable example is after Morgana stormed off out of frustration from the Phantom Thieves' inaction in infiltrating Kunikazu Okumura, and how he managed to make up and make amends after they protected Haru Okumura from her abusive fiance despite his own failure to do so, and their agreement to give her a place to rest with no hesitation. Morgana can be outspoken and frank in stating his opinions, though his approach can vary. Usually, he's quite sassy and mischievous, as he seems to enjoy teasing his teammates, especially Ryuji and his intelligence; however, his cheeky attitude is likely a sign that he's able to accept the flaw without demanding change. There are times when he'd prefer if people behaved a different way, but decides to leave it be, leaving him with a confused or defeated look. However, if Morgana finds a fault to be potentially lethal, cowardly or scummy to the team (including from a team member), his reaction will span from being silently frustrated to being openly critical. Either way, there are times when he's very supportive and encouraging towards the protagonist and his growth during his school life, being patient and accepting of any (potential) mistakes he makes along the way. This treatment includes Futaba Sakura while she was learning to open up, withstanding her playful abuse and any trouble that she might've caused him. While Morgana comes off as gung-ho and confident, even being described by the other Phantom Thieves as speaking in a "high and mighty" tone, he's initially very insecure about who he really is, especially considering that he doesn't see much value in other species aside from humans. So his appearance of a cat is one reason his doubts about himself slowly creeped in as time passed, as all he had to rely on his claim were his own memories and feelings, which begin to lose credibility as he made no progress towards finding out his true identity for months. Since his sense of conviction relied heavily on his belief that he's human, losing it made him experience a huge drop in his self-esteem. This made him vulnerable to peer pressure as well, making him instinctively submissive to what his friends think of him, most notable example is when Ryuji constantly makes jokes about Morgana's supposed inadequacy and disposable state, despite no harm being meant in the long run. Morgana tries to seek validation from his friends, e.g. checking how much they value his ability to transform into a van; but since they don't take that ability seriously, he loses merit in it himself, declaring it useless. Even though Morgana slowly assumed their opinions as the truth, he was still afraid of losing the only place he belongs, so he tried to suppress his submissive nature by entering a state of denial, forcing himself to believe he's human. However, Haru teaches him that he should validate his own feelings, despite who he is or how little he might bring to the table. Morgana's overall loyal to the Phantom Thieves, constantly speaking in "we" and treating a number of contributions or mistakes as team effort. Though he's initially been planning on leaving the group and moving on after becoming human, his fruitless journey led to the Phantom Thieves growing on him as he's started to love being with them, mostly because it's the only place he can belong. This helped boost his loyalty to a state of selflessness: when the rest of the Phantom Thieves were hunted after failing to arrest Masayoshi Shido, after a moment of hesitation, Morgana's decided to reveal to them that they could erase the Metaverse and steal the general public's hearts, as he's been willing to protect his friends, even if at the price of his own life. Near the end, Morgana admits that humans are actually people he looks up to, and has shown to value them and their potential to change the world dearly. This is likely why he's shown to fawn over human desires at first, as he's been obsessed with belonging among them. However, this compulsion was shown to be neutralized after Morgana learned that he belongs in the Phantom Thieves, as Ann pointed out that he seemed calm and collected when he took Okumura's treasure. Despite this, he still holds a passion for humans in the end, so seeing them imprison themselves in Mementos so their wishes are granted was something that saddened him, and did everything he could to knock them back to their senses. Even though Morgana demonstrates modesty in terms of his own general value, he's persistent in following his own feelings, and in turn, protecting what he cares for. Profile ''Persona 5'' Morgana is a mysterious shapeshifting cat-like being that joins the protagonist in his heists after being rescued in the dungeon of Kamoshida's Palace by the protagonist and Ryuji Sakamoto. Morgana becomes interested in the protagonist and Ryuji after meeting them, so he decides to teach them about the other side and watches the protagonist due to an interest in his power. Morgana is unsure of his origins and seeks answers, although he is convinced he was a human at some point. Morgana theorizes the core of Mementos may have the answers. In the real world, Morgana simply appears as a normal cat and normal people cannot understand him, simply hearing him meow a lot. However, any person who hears him talking in the Metaverse gains the ability to hear him talk in his cat form. According to Morgana, this is due to the person learning to interpret his cognition and thoughts. Morgana can change into a van that the Phantom Thieves use as transportation to explore the Mementos dungeon (though he cannot create air conditioning, which becomes a problem when entering the desert-based Futaba's Palace). Morgana's a loyal friend and guide to the Palace and its mechanics. However, he quickly develops a rivalry with Ryuji, who Morgana dislikes for his clumsiness and sometimes foolhardy personality, while Ryuji becomes annoyed with Morgana's often superior attitude and overconfidence. ''Fifth Heist: Kunikazu Okumura'' One night, Morgana's insecurities of his own identity manifest in a dream as Shadow Morgana. However, the truth of this nightmare is up to interpretation, as Morgana's Shadow Self has been converted into his Persona Zorro. This nightmare is what causes a huge dent in his self-esteem, as he's failed to find anything about his past for months on end and even starts doubting whether he's human in the first place. Since Morgana doesn't have anywhere else to go, he decides it's best he stays with the Phantom Thieves. However, when Futaba takes over as Navigator and shows herself to be far more naturally talented than he is, Ryuji calls Morgana's role in the team into question, though in the form of an innocent joke. This leaves him at a standstill, as he feels he no longer has a good enough reason to stay with the thieves. Due to his newfound lack of self-esteem, Morgana tries to seek validation from his friends, e.g. checking how much value they have in his ability to transform into a van; but since they don't take that ability seriously, he loses merit in it himself. Morgana tries to bottle up his troubles and deny the feelings the group implanted into him, but this only worsens the situation, as his desperation to fit in likely deluded him into believing that his friends are only in interested in themselves and have stooped down to a level he himself's been trying to avoid, all due to to the team's inaction involving Okumura. This causes him to abandon the Phantom Thieves to prove to them and himself that he deserves to stay. However, he is almost immediately defeated by the Palace's Shadows, who only leave him alive because they do not regard him as a threat. He is saved and nursed back to health by Haru Okumura, who retains the ability to understand his cat form in the real world due to having been inside the Palace. After learning about her personal troubles, he decides to help her become a Phantom Thief despite her lack of a true Persona at that time due to her unwillingness to acknowledge her somewhat more selfish motives in rebelling against her father. When the true Phantom Thieves show up to steal Kunikazu's heart, Morgana introduces Haru as "Beauty Thief" and claims her to be a far better apprentice than the other Thieves-a claim that is immediately undercut by Haru's inexperience and shyness. Eventually, Haru's abusive fiance finds Haru and tries to abduct her; Morgana's determined to save her as shown by him blindly jumping on her fiance's leg and yelling for help after he's hurt from the fight. Though he tried to endure his injuries, he took Haru's troubles seriously - the group's agreement to help her out was what brought Morgana back to his senses and realize how much he wronged them. Initially, Morgana's reluctant to return back with the Phantom Thieves. He explains to them that, since he no longer has anything to bring to the table and that it's unlikely he'll turn back into a human, there's no good reason to stay with them and believes they should split up. After some encouragement from Haru, however, he admits that he wants to stay with them, saying it's the only place he belongs. After the group changes Okumura's heart, he admits that he was so hung up on wanting to be human because he needed a purpose in life, but now he's going to do whatever it takes to ensure the Phantom Thieves succeed. ''Final Heist: Mementos'' When the team's efforts to expose Shido are left null by the general public, after a long pause, Morgana decides to reveal to everyone that it's possible to change the masses' hearts by stealing the treasure from the depths of Mementos, thus erasing the Metaverse. Though for Morgana, it's likely that he thought (or knew) that erasing the Metaverse would mean he'd have to disappear as well, but decided to keep that part a secret from everyone else. Instead, he warns them about other potential consequences they'll have to face, including the end of their work as Phantom Thieves and ability to steal the heart of any corrupt individuals in the future. In the end, everyone agrees to go with storming Mementos, leaving the responsibility of apprehending criminals to the adults. That night, when Morgana and the protagonist are ready for bed, Morgana wants to let something out to him, but changes his mind and decides to keep quiet, wanting the protagonist to rest well, instead of being caused by an insecurity. The protagonist allows him to talk anyway, and contrary to before, instead of talking about himself, Morgana admits that he actually admires him, asserting that there is something special inside him. After that, Morgana's Persona reawakens into Mercurius. When the protagonist falls asleep, Morgana shows pity for his situation as well, saddened by the unfair circumstances he's been forced in after how much he's fought. The morning when he wakes up with the protagonist, while preparing to erase the Metaverse, Morgana spends a short moment to appreciate how much the Phantom Thieves have grown over the year. However, when they first enter Mementos, he's shown to hesitate over his sacrifice, checking if the group has second thoughts about their choice. Though he ends up going anyway, Ann and Haru both notice that there's something wrong with how he acts. On their way down to the Depths of Mementos, Morgana slowly starts to regain some of his memories, recognizing parts of that place. He remembers seeing the humans that have trapped themselves in the cage, thus why he's assumed he's human himself. Later on, they find the mysterious Quarantine Cell that is later revealed to be the Velvet Room, which Morgana recognizes, stating he was born there, created by someone to guide the Phantom Thieves, though his memory is still foggy and can't remember anything else. Once they find the Holy Grail at the bottom of Mementos, Morgana shows another hint of hesitation when they prepare to battle, but quickly ignores his fears and focuses on the task at hand. When their efforts to defeat it are rendered null, Morgana admits his frustrations about what humanity has turned into, going against the reason he admires them in the first place. When the party is defeated by Yaldabaoth at the core of Mementos, they're thrown back in Shibuya. This is when Morgana regains all of his memories and understands his true purpose vividly. However, the act of merging Mementos and the real world starts to erase the group from the public's cognition, to which Morgana feels deeply resposible for. Later, everyone else wakes up in the Velvet Room, and after the protagonist encourages most of his party to free themselves from their cages, Morgana shows up as well, explaining everything to them. It is revealed that Morgana was created by Igor to assist the protagonist in his journey, after he was imprisoned and replaced by Yaldabaoth. When Yaldabaoth tries to rid all hope from the Phantom Thieves, Morgana's passion for humanity is what helps him stand up for everyone and wake up the general public (and in turn the Thieves) from their slump. Once they successfully defeat Yaldabaoth, Morgana's left feeling fulfilled, all because he helped those he admired, even if he humbly stated that the fact humans have simply forgotten they could change the world, and just needed someone to remind them, and takes Mementos' treasure along with him. Doing so, his existence tied to Mementos causes him to dissipate from existence as well, leaving the Phantom Thieves heartbroken. However, Morgana shows no regard to his own demise; instead, he gives them an inspirational message. ''Epilogue'' After the protagonist is confined, Morgana's words and admiration are what inspire the remaining members of the team to wake up from their slump and do what they can to free him. However, during the day the protagonist is freed from his confinement, Morgana returns to Cafe Leblanc in cat form. He explains that despite his other world self disappearing, he returned in his normal cat form likely due to the Phantom Thieves keeping him in their minds and approving his belonging in the team. While he reappeared back in Shibuya, he decided not to follow the Phantom Thieves home, instead waiting until the protagonist's release from Juvenile Hall to return, much to the anger of the party. Hearing the protagonist's departure next month, Morgana decides to follow him and find a way to become human, believing that even though he was not human originally, it does not mean he cannot become one. In the epilogue, he is seen sabotaging a car with two spies before going on vacation together with the party. Confidant Morgana's Confidant unlocks automatically on April 15th and ranks out during fixed events during the Story. Maxing this Confidant makes Zorro evolve into Mercurius and unlocks the fusion of Futsunushi. Morgana's Follow Up attack, gained after reaching Rank 3 of his Confidant after the completion of Madarame's Palace, has him transform into bus form and strike all enemies on the field for a critical hit. Morgana's farewell gift after maxing his Confidant is Morgana's Scarf, allowing the protagonist to use Pickpocket in New Game+ once their Confidant has been established. According to Morgana upon receiving it, it is the only remnant of his original thief costume when returning to the real world. Persona 5 The Animation The Day Breakers Morgana is first seen in the subway with the protagonist, Ryuji, Ann and Yusuke. Morgana transforms into a van and they enter the Mementos. Later, Morgana acts as a sound signal when Kazuya Makigami and his gang raid Cafe Leblanc. Morgana helps fight Kazuya in the Mementos and delivers the key to Naoya Makigami. Persona 5 Manga Morgana's role in the manga is mostly the same as in the game. In the manga adaptation, Morgana appears before Ryuji and the protagonist after they confront Kamoshida for his role in Shiho's suicide attempt. Not only does Morgana agree to help the two, but he also reveals he found the Treasure of Kamoshida's palace before meeting the boys. Battle Quotes Quotes videos: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JmKmYVuJTS0 and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4rtCDq5wpQ *''"Zorro!/Mercurius!"'' (When exploiting an enemy's weakness with a Persona skill) *''"Zorro! Show your might!"'' (When exploiting an enemy's weakness with a Persona skill with Zorro) *''"Run! Mercurius!"'' (When exploiting an enemy's weakness with a Persona skill with Mercurius) *''"Show your might, Mercurius!"'' (When exploiting an enemy's weakness with a Persona skill with Mercurius) *''"Persona!"'' (Selecting a Persona skill) *''"Come forth, my other self!"'' (Selecting a Persona skill) *''"Time for my Persona!"'' (Selecting a Persona skill) *''"Witness my resolve!"'' (Selecting a Persona skill) *''"I'll finish you!"'' (Using an offensive Persona skill) *''"Take this!"'' (Using an offensive Persona skill) *"Meeeow!" (Using an offensive Persona skill) *''"It's time to show my stuff!"'' (Using Slingshots) *''"Snap out of it!"'' (Using Harisen Recovery) *''"Oh no!"'' (Shielding protagonist) *''"Whaat!?"'' (Morgana's attack or skill misses) *''"Pardon me..."'' (Morgana's attack or skill misses) *''"I'm a... failure..."'' (Incapacitated) *''"Playing dead isn't easy..."'' (Recovers from Incapacitated) *''"It's tough playing dead..."'' (Morgana recovers from Incapacitated) *''"Time for some bloodshed!"'' (Initiating All-out Attack) *''"Too late for apologies!"'' (Initiating All-out Attack) *''"Quiver in fear!" (Initiating All-out Attack) *"Game Over"'' (All-out Attack finishing touch) *''"Cleanup complete!"'' (All-out Attack finishing touch) *''"The End!"'' (All-out Attack finishing touch) *''"Thank you!"'' (When Morgana recovers HP by an ally's skill) Navigator *''"We're surrounded! Three enemies!"'' (When entering a battle being Ambushed by 3 enemies) *''"We're surrounded by three enemies! Strong ones!"'' (When entering a battle being Ambushed by 3 higher-leveled enemies) *''"They took us by surprise! ''These three are weak, but be careful!" (When entering a battle being Ambushed by 3 lower-leveled enemies) *''"Three enemies! We don't have time to waste!" (When entering a battle being Ambushed by 3 enemies during heists) *"Wha-!? A surprise attack! Four enemies!"'' (When entering a battle being Ambushed by 4 enemies) *''"Four enemies! They're formidable!"'' (When entering a battle being Ambushed by 4 higher-leveled enemies) *''"We're surrounded! They've got numbers... Wait for your chance!"'' (When entering a battle being Ambushed by 4 lower-leveled enemies) *''"We don't have time to hang around here fighting!"'' (When entering a battle being Ambushed by 4 enemies during heists) *''"An enemy ambush! Let's see, there's... five of them!?"'' (When entering a battle being Ambushed by 5 enemies) *''"Five strong enemies! We just have to take them one at a time!"'' (When entering a battle being Ambushed by 5 higher-leveled enemies) *''"Argh, shoot! They're weak, but they have us outnumbered!"'' (When entering a battle being Ambushed by 5 lower-leveled enemies) *''"Hang on! Don't panic, stay cool and blaze through them!"'' (When entering a battle being Ambushed by 5 enemies during heists) *''"Now's our chance to strike! Go!"'' (When entering a battle via Ambush) *''"I don't see a weakness..."'' (When analyzing an enemy before uncovering weaknesses) *''"Whoooaaa! Looking cool, Joker!"'' (When protagonist exploits enemy's weakness) *''"Nice one! They can't land a hit!"'' (When protagonist dodges an enemy's attack before coming up with code names) *''"All right, Joker! Very smooth!"'' (When protagonist dodges an enemy's attack as Navigator) *''"You missed!? Come on, Joker!"'' (Protagonist misses as Navigator) *''"Joker! Are you OK!?"'' (When protagonist's HP reaches below 25% by an enemy's skill) *''"How could they be this strong...?"'' (Protagonist is incapacitated by an enemy's skill during certain battles) *''"Joker! Get up! No... JOKER!"'' (Protagonist is incapacitated by an enemy's skill during a normal encounter) *''"Joker!? H-hey... Answer me!"'' (Protagonist is incapacitated by an enemy's skill during a normal encounter) *''"No! Wake up, Joker! Get up!"'' (Protagonist is incapacitated against a Palace's owner) *''"This is a joke, right!? Wake up!"'' (Protagonist is incapacitated against a Palace's owner) *''"Joker's down...! Come on, you gotta hold on!"'' (Protagonist is Downed) *''"Joker's on fire! He can't take much more of this!"'' (When protagonist is suffering from Burn as Navigator) *''"Joker's been turned into a mouse!?"'' (When protagonist is afflicted with Mice as Navigator) *''"All right, time for a counterattack!"'' (When the protagonist recovers from Down status) *''"You did it, Skull!"'' (Ryuji exploits a weakness) *''"I guess you ARE good for something, Skull!"'' (When Ryuji dodges an enemy attack) *''"Oh Skull... You're pathetic..."'' (Ryuji misses as Navigator) *''"Oh no! Skull's been knocked flat!"'' (Ryuji is Downed) *''"Skull's out! We've gotta help him!"'' (Ryuji is incapacitated by an enemy's skill) *''"Skull's in trouble! Someone fix him up!"'' (When Ryuji's HP reaches below 25% by an enemy's skill) *''"Skull, are you OK? Watch your health!"'' (Ryuji's HP is below 25% during protagonist's turn) *''"Skull's a mouse! He's helpless!"'' (When Ryuji is afflicted with Mice as Navigator) *''"Skull's back up! Let's give them some payback!"'' (When Ryuji recovers from Down status) *''"Ha! It's almost scary how good I am!"'' (Morgana exploits a weakness as Navigator) *''"I hit their weakness! It's all too easy!"'' (Morgana exploits a weakness as Navigator) *''"That was pure skill!"'' (Morgana downs remaining non-Downed enemies as Navigator) *''"What did you think? Graceful? Stylish?"'' (Morgana finishes off all remaining enemies) *''"Not bad, if I say so myself..."'' (When Morgana dodges an enemy attack as Navigator) *''"My power..."'' (When Morgana's Offense is lowered) *"My defense is low right now..." (When Morgana's Defense is lowered) *''"My incredible speed lowered...?"'' (When Morgana's Accuracy/Evasion is lowered) *''"Hooooot! Hot, hot, hot!"'' (When Morgana is afflicted with Burn as Navigator) *''"I-I'm f-frozen stiff!"'' (When Morgana is afflicted with Freeze as Navigator) *''"I-I got shocked...! Can't... moooove!"'' (When Morgana is afflicted with Shock as Navigator) *''"I'm dizzy... Can't see straight..."'' (When Morgana is afflicted with Dizzy as Navigator) *''"Whaa...? What's going on...?"'' (When Morgana is afflicted with Confusion as Navigator) *''"Waaaaaah! G-Get away from meeee!"'' (When Morgana is afflicted with Fear as Navigator) *''"Huh...? Err... What was I doing again...?"'' (When Morgana is afflicted with Forget as Navigator) *''"I'm out of energy... I need a snack..."'' (When Morgana is afflicted with Hunger as Navigator) *''"*snore* Finally... I'm... human..."'' (When Morgana is afflicted with Sleep as Navigator) *''"Raaaaaah! I'm pissed, dammit!" (When Morgana is afflicted with Rage as Navigator) *"It's hopeless... I'm gonna be a cat for the rest of my life..."'' (When Morgana is afflicted with Despair as Navigator) *''"Meow? M-Meeeeyyoooow!?"'' (When Morgana is afflicted with Brainwash as Navigator) *''"*squeak squeak squeeeaaak*!"'' (When Morgana is afflicted with Mice as Navigator) *''"I missed!? Really!?"'' (Morgana misses as Navigator) *''"Oooooowooooow!"'' (Morgana is Downed as Navigator) *''"Time for my comeback with style and grace!"'' (Morgana recovers from Down) *''"I-I could use a hand here..."'' (Morgana's HP is reduced to below 25% by an enemy's skill as Navigator) *''"Dammit... I don't have much health left..."'' (Morgana's HP is below 25% during protagonist's turn as Navigator) *''"Gah... I got too reckless... I'll back out and focus on support!"'' (When Morgana is defeated and retreats to support before Futaba joins) *''"I'm outta here!"'' (Morgana withdraws from the battle in Fear) *''"Enemy down! You're so gorgeous, Panther."'' (Ann exploits a weakness) *''"Wiped them out! You're so gorgeous, Panther!"'' (When Ann defeats an enemy) *''"Panther! Watch them carefully!"'' (Ann misses as Navigator) *''"Panther's off her feet! Are you alright!?"'' (Ann is Downed) *''"Panther's been taken out! Someone treat her!"'' (Ann is incapacitated by an enemy's skill) *''"All right! Panther's back!"'' (When Ann recovers from Down status) *''"Panther! Hang in there!"'' (When Ann's HP reaches below 25% by an enemy's skill) *''"Panther's in trouble! Someone heal her!"'' (Ann's HP is below 25% during protagonist's turn) *''"Panther's despondent! We can't just ignore her!"'' (When Ann is afflicted with Despair as Navigator) *''"Panther's a mouse now! Oh, she doesn't stand a chance like that!"'' (When Ann is afflicted with Mice as Navigator) *''"Fox, you gotta aim!"'' (Yusuke misses as Navigator) *''"Fox, your defense is down!"'' (When Yusuke's defense is reduced) *''"Fox is confused! He might try to do anything!"'' (When Yusuke is afflicted with Confusion as Navigator) *''"Fox is just a mouse now! He can't do much like that!"'' (When Yusuke is afflicted with Mice as Navigator) *''"Fox got knocked off balance! You have to recover!"'' (Yusuke is Downed) *''"Gah, not good! Fox is in bad shape!"'' (When Yusuke's HP reaches below 25% by an enemy's skill) *''"Fox is unconscious! This is bad!"'' (Yusuke is incapacitated by an enemy's skill) *''"All right, Queen! Beautifully dodged!"'' (When Makoto dodges an enemy attack) *''"Queen! Get a hold of yourself!"'' (Makoto misses as Navigator) *''"Queen's a mouse! We have to help her!"'' (When Makoto is afflicted with Mice as Navigator) *''"Queen's been knocked down! Keep it together!"'' (Makoto is Downed) *''"They're attacking Queen! Pay attention!"'' (When Makoto's HP reaches below 25% by an enemy's skill) *''"Queen, you're in danger! Someone take care of her!"'' (Makoto's HP is below 25% during protagonist's turn as Navigator) *''"Queen's injured! She needs some help!"'' (Makoto is incapacitated by an enemy's skill) *''"Now you've got it, Noir!"'' (Unused quote when Haru dodges an attack) *''"Noir! Aim carefully!"'' (Unused quote when Haru's attack misses as Navigator) *''"Noir! Are you OK!?"'' (Unused quote when Haru is Downed) *''"Noir's in a tight spot! Keep an eye on her!"'' (Unused quote when Haru's HP reaches below 25% by an enemy's skill) *''"Noir's been knocked out! Someone look after her!"'' (Unused quote when Haru is incapacitated as Navigator) *''"Alright, Crow! Keep that up!"'' (Unused quote when Akechi dodges an attack) *''"You gotta watch their movements, Crow!"'' (Unused quote when Akechi's attack misses as Navigator) *''"Crow's been knocked down! Stand your ground!"'' (Unused quote when Akechi is Downed) *''"Crow's at low health... be careful!"'' (Unused quote when Akechi's HP reaches below 25% by an enemy's skill) *''"They took out Crow! Someone cover him!"'' (Unused quote when Akechi is incapacitated as Navigator) *''"What was that!? Focus!"'' (When any Phantom Thieves on their first battle misses) *''"Hey! Are you OK!?"'' (When any Phantom Thieves on their first battle is Downed) *''"Hey! You have to hold on, OK?"'' (When any Phantom Thieves on their first battle are incapacitated) *''"Everyone OK!?"'' (When 2 or more members's HP are reduced to below 25% by an enemy's skill) *''"This just got worse... Brace yourselves!"'' (When 2 or more members are Downed by a skill) *''"Wh-What!? We've got several casualties! This is bad!"'' (When 2 or more members are incapacitated by a skill) *''"Whoa-ho! THAT'S how true Phantom Thieves do it!"'' (When the entire party evades an attack) *''"That one's strong... I don't advise fighting it!"'' (Encountering a 'strong' demon as Navigator) *''"Hey that's a rare one! Don't let it escape!"'' (Encountering a Treasure Demon as Navigator) *''"What!? This one's a real threat!"'' (Encountering The Reaper as Navigator) *''"Beat them down!"'' (Rush) *''"Attaaack!"'' (Rush) *''"Let's get them!"'' (Rush) *''"OK, guys! Let's do it!"'' (Initiating All-out Attack as Navigator) *''"Finish 'em!"'' (Initiating All-out Attack as Navigator) *''"This'll end it!"'' (Initiating All-out Attack Navigator) *''"It's no use... we can't escape!"'' (Attempting to escape from being Ambushed by enemies) *''"Hold on just a bit more... There's gotta be a way out!"'' (During protagonist's turn while attempting to Escape) *''"Alright! I'll look for a way out!"'' (Selecting escape) *''"Don't rush me! I'm looking for an opening!"'' (Using Escape again while trying to escape) *''"Gah... it's just not happening! We can't escape!"'' (Escape attempt failed) *''"We're getting out of here! You ready!?"'' (Successfully escaping from a battle) *''"I neeed sushi!!"'' (While Hungry) *''"My fuuuuur!"'' (Afflicted with Burn) *''"Yes, that suits me fine."'' (Tactics changed to Act Freely) *''"Alright, crush 'em!"'' (Tactics changed to Full Assault) *''"Okay, I'll hold back."'' (Tactics changed to Conserve SP) *''"No need to be reckless."'' (Tactics changed to Heal/Support) *''"Awaiting orders."'' (Tactics changed to Direct Command) *''"H-Hey, Joker! These two are...! Y-You... You wanna fight them!? These two are dangerous! I can tell! Don't let their looks deceive you! They're on a whole other level!"'' (Battling Caroline and Justine as Navigator) Gallery by Shigenori Soejima. |File:Morgana_Van_Real.jpg|A real life Morgana Van. |File:P5 New Years 2017 Illustration of the Protagonist and Morgana.png|New Years Illustration (2017) of Morgana and the protagonist. |File:Jagarico 23rd Anniversary Morgana Artwork.png|Morgana eating Jagarico. |File:Teddie and Morgana 200000 Followers.jpg|Morgana with Teddie in the 200,000 followers celebration |File:Morgana Koromaru NewYears2018.jpg|New Years Illustration (2018) of Morgana and Koromaru. |File:P5_Morgana_Pop_figure.jpeg|Morgana Funko Pop Figure |File:Morgana_VendingMachine1.jpg|Morgana Vending Machine at Atlus HQ |File:Morgana_VendingMachine2.jpg|Morgana Vending Machine at Atlus HQ (2) |File:Morgana Dessert.jpg|Morgana Dessert at Anime Expo 2019 |File:Persona 5 Escape Room Key Visual.jpg|Morgana on the escape room key visual |File:MorganaMascot ATLUSArtShow.jpg|Alternate Morgana Mascot, used in #ATLUSArtShow. Might be temporary. }} Etymology Unlike the rest of the Phantom Thieves, Morgana's name isn't Japanese, and is written in Katakana (モルガナ). His name is a direct reference to , who is a powerful enchantress (or fairy, hence "le Fay") in the . Her name has multiple variations, with one of them being "Morgana." Morgan's name likely comes from Old Welsh or Old Breton "Morgen," meaning "Sea-born." This meaning likely relates to the fact that Morgana's birthplace is in Mementos, or the Sea of Souls. Morgana's codename, Mona (モナ), is a direct reference to Monā, the mascot cat created by textboard users. Coincidentally, Mona is also the name of the island where Captain Kidd (who is also Ryuji's Persona) reportedly buried his fortunes. Since Morgana doesn't necessarily need that codename, as he has no reason to cover his identity to the public, it can also be used as a nickname, or even an endearment. Trivia * Morgana is actually not the first talking cat in the series--the first being Lieutenant General Zula from Persona 2: Eternal Punishment, and Gouto-Douji from the Devil Summoner (Series). * Morgana appeared at 2016 E3 to promote Persona 5. (Video on the right) * Morgana's dialogues in the real world are accompanied with the onomatopoeia "Meow~/Nya~" to indicate that other people cannot understand his words. * In the Japanese version only, Morgana uses the archaic first person pronoun "wagahai" (ワガハイ/吾輩), which was used by older men of high social stature and has an arrogant tone. This may be a reference to Natsumi Soseki's 1905 satire novel (Wagahai wa Neko de Aru). * Despite Morgana's opposition to be treated like a cat, Morgana explains a cat transforming into a vehicle is something engraved into (Japanese) people's minds, indirectly referencing the from the anime movie directed by Hayao Miyazaki. * One of the early ideas for Morgana's vehicle design was to have him be a sports car, however, he would have been too small to fit the entire gang and so the idea was scrapped.https://youtu.be/fuEoolc5OUg?t=190 * Despite identifying as male, Morgana's actual gender was initially made ambiguous. The name itself is traditionally used for females and the character is performed by female voice talents in both the Japanese and English versions. However, in the beginning of the story when the names of all party members are concealed, Morgana's voice is described as a "boyish voice." Ironically, despite being male and not liking to be seen as cute, some of Morgana's costumes are feminine. * In episode 25 of Persona Stalker Club, Atlus invited an art teacher to demonstrate the making of a mini needle felted Morgana doll. A plushie Morgana also comes with the Persona 5 Take Your Heart Premium Edition. * If the protagonist lacks the train fee to make a return trip to Yongen-Jaya, Morgana will use his secret savings to give him the needed amount of money to return to there, preventing him from getting stuck with no way to progress. This could be a reference to Gouto-Douji, who loans his disciple money to pay for the travel fees should he run out of money. * Morgana is the only playable character to be able to summon a Persona without requiring to take off his Mask. ** Additionally, Morgana is the only playable character whose Mask isn't made out of solid material; it's likely made out of fabric. * Morgana is the second Magician to specialize in Wind magic rather than Fire, the first being Yosuke Hanamura from Persona 4. * Just like Teddie, Morgana is seeking answers to his origins, though Morgana fails to make much progress on his journey. When Morgana is under panic in battle, he makes bear-puns as a reference to Teddie. * Morgana is the first Navigator that can do fighting and navigation at same time. Before Futaba joins, if Morgana is knocked out in battle he does not faint. Instead, he runs away to the back stage and becomes the Navigator. Any party member can still use any revival item or skill on him and put him back on front row. ** Due to this, he also becomes the first one whose dialogues become affected by the Status Changes he gets inflicted with. * Although Morgana's running animation in the Palace which transforms his legs into a swirling vortex may be interpreted as being inspired by the Roadrunner or Sonic the Hedgehog, though it's more likely that it comes straight from 's comical expression.https://twitter.com/p5jouhoukyoku/status/752052644772884480 ** Additionally, when thinking of a way to reach the floating bank in Kaneshiro's Palace, Ryuji asks if Morgana can bring out some sort of flight tools. Morgana retorts that he is not some "robot cat" (Doraemon) who can source all kinds of futuristic gadgets from his fourth-dimensional pocket, with the most recurring one being the for flight. * In the Japanese version, when Morgana is transformed into a rat in battle, he will make noise reminiscent of who is also voiced by Ikue Ōtani. Also, in one of the phone texts, the protagonist may say "Morgana, I choose you," a probable reference to "Pikachu, I choose you." * When Morgana changes into a bus, his pose is similar to the transformation poses of Showa Era Kamen Rider. * Like Junpei Iori and Kenji Tomochika from Persona 3 and Yosuke Hanamura from Persona 4, Morgana's attempt at romance ends tragically, as Ann doesn't return his feelings. This is especially shown on Valentine's Day, as Morgana is sighing if the protagonist chose to date Ann. ** Unlike Junpei and Yosuke, however, Morgana does not show any form of jealousy towards the protagonist for his Wild Card ability (though Yosuke kept his jealousy secret and didn't reveal it until the end of his Social Link). * In the OVA Dark Sun... (Persona 5: The Animation), Morgana attempts to explain why they did not steal Sae's treasure to her, but she can only hear him meowing. This indicates that a person needs to enter the Metaverse by themselves to hear him talk; They cannot hear his words even if their Shadow Self has encountered him inside the Metaverse. * In Persona Q2, unlike the other Phantom Thieves of Hearts that turn into their usual clothes when inside the Cinema, Morgana is always in his Metaverse form both inside the Cinema and in a Labyrinth. This might be due to the game taking place inside the collective unconsciousness and his existence is tied to the Velvet Room, and thus subsequently he is tied to the collective unconsciousness itself, resulting in him appearing in his Metaverse form when inside any place related to the collective unconsciousness, Metaverse or otherwise. * The official Atlus Persona department Twitter account, playing as Morgana, stated that since he doesn't know what his birthday is, he's happy to celebrate it on April 11th instead, which is the day he met the protagonist for the first time. This is actually a response to an event arranged by fans, which celebrates their encounter every year since 2017. The Twitter account also attached a hashtag the fans have made that celebrates their 2nd anniversary. The Twitter account has never mentioned their first anniversary, nor have they mentioned any anniversary that comes after. https://twitter.com/p_kouhou/status/983931090485239813 Appearances in Other Media *''Chain Chronicle: Mona, Cleric class. (Article in ''Chain Chronicle Wiki) *''Puzzle and Dragons'': Mona. Collaboration event. *''Granblue Fantasy'': Mona, SSR Dark Summon as Morgana Car. Collaboration event. *''Catherine: Full Body: DLC NPC, also appears as a plush in Stray Sheep with Teddie and Koromaru. *''Super Smash Brothers Ultimate: Part of Joker's taunts, victory screen, and his Final Smash, is a Primary Spirit (Ace Class, Grab type), and a customizable hat for the Mii Fighters. Also appears in the mural, despite not being a playable fighter. *''Identity V'': Mona (Pet Skin), Collaboration event. Category:Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight Characters Category:Persona 5 The Animation Characters Category:Persona 5 Allies Category:Persona Q2 Characters Category:Persona Q2 Allies Category:Magician Arcana Category:Persona 5 Royal Characters